Raindrops Fallin' On My Head
by Chibi-Taichou
Summary: An angsty little drabble about Roy and Ed's reaction to a certain information officer going away. Parental/Comforting RoyxEd. It could be Yaoi if you squint hard.


**Well, I was just watching Hughes's final episode and I just thought I should write this. It's about Roy and Ed's reaction to Hughes exiting the building.  
Disclaimer: Le Gasp! Sorry, I don't own it. Though I am able to jump through the screen and hug Roy!**

**Mustang POV**  
Everyone else was gone from the new grave, even Hughes's own wife and daughter. It was only me. I glanced at the name engraved on the tombstone.  
_Maes Hughes  
1885-1914  
_I gritted my teeth against the tears forming in my eyes. My old friend. How could he leave, leave Elicia and Gracia, leave Ed… Leave me…  
"Colonel. Are you alright?" Hawkeye strolled up behind me, her black coat in hand.  
No! No, everything is wrong, unbalanced!  
"Yes, lieutenant. I'm fine." I tucked on my hat and raised my face to the blue sky, my eyes still hidden and brimming with tears. "Ah. Looks like rain."  
"It's… not raining, Colonel." She looked at me curiously, only to see tears rolling down my face.  
"No… This is rain."  
She sensed that I needed some alone time, patted my shoulder, and left the way she came. As soon as she was out of sight, I fell to my knees.  
"Why did you… Why would you… Please. Come back. I need you, Elicia needs you, Gracia needs you! Even Fullmetal needs you, though he won't admit it. But… now of all times, I understand how that boy felt, when his mother just died."  
The sun shone on me, almost as if Hughes was up there, trying to help. Tears poured down my face.  
My hat fell away, revealing my wet, dark eyes to the world around. Not that I cared.  
"Hughes… Don't leave; please! I'm begging you, come back!"  
Breaking down, I stumbled to my feet. I glanced around haphazardly, looking for someone, something, anything.  
When I didn't find it, I quickly fixed myself, making me look a bit less messy. Fix hair, wipe eyes, put on hat. I was on autopilot.  
I walked back to where my car was waiting. Fuery, Hawkeye, and Havoc were sitting in it.  
I nodded to Havoc after I got in, and he began to drive back to the office. No one spoke until we reached the building.  
When I walked into my office, only Hawkeye followed. Inside, Fullmetal was sitting on the couch, looking extremely depressed. His blonde hair hung wetly around his eyes, out of its normal braid. His golden eyes no longer held their captivating spark.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving for Rush Valley with Ms. Winry and Alphonse." I whispered.  
"I got off at the last minute because I heard about him and I had forgotten to give you the report on our last mission. Winry and Al were stuck on the train because they couldn't get off in time." He even sounded lonely and broken. Even worse than me.  
He ran his hands over his face and stood. I noticed the purple circles under his eyes and the tear marks down his face. By this time, Hawkeye had left the room.  
As I watched, he nearly snapped in front of me. Tears forming in his eyes, he gritted his teeth and sprinted from the room.  
I just watched him leave, almost sulking in my pain.

**Edward POV**  
I raced away from the taller male. He only stood there, bawling his eyes out silently. I took random paths through the large building, unknowing of where I was going, just wanting to be away from where I had been.  
I finally made it out a back door. It was pouring rain outside, and my hair was instantly plastered to my head. I sprinted out through, wanting to be cleansed of the horror, the pain of it all.  
He was a close friend, one of the first to help Al and me.  
I clutched my head, trying my best not to break down sobbing. Hot tears still blended with the rain. There was nothing I could do about that.  
I collapsed to my knees. My golden eyes were red and swollen.  
I lifted my face to the sky, only to feel a soft hand on my shoulder and see a familiar face above me.  
"What do you want, Mustang?" I didn't bother to wipe away the wetness, for I knew it would just soak over in the rain.  
He knelt down in the mud and pulled me into a tight hug. I began to sob into his shoulder, throwing my arms around his neck.  
"Why did he have to leave?" I cried. "He just up and left!"  
I was sitting in Mustang's lap, my arms twined around his neck, him hugging me around the torso and pressing his face into my hair. We were soaked, only warmed by each other.  
I took no offense or embarrassment at the person I was began comforted by.  
**Mustang POV  
**I grasped him tightly, as if he were my sanity, my only, my… son.  
Tears ran light, gentle tracks through the cold rain coating my cheeks. If he could break the façade that easily, he was special.  
Eventually, he stood, still in my arms. His head reached about a foot above mine when he did that. I buried my face in the soft cloth of his shirt.  
**RaNdOm PoV  
**No one noticed Mustang's entire crew staring out through the window at the adorable scene.

A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain something without sacrificing something else in return. But once you have overcome it and made it your own... You will gain an irreplaceable fullmetal heart.

**Hope *sniffle* you enjoyed it! *Dabs at eye with towel*  
Goodbye Hughes! Why did you leave?  
Sorry, took out one line to in the end to make a bit more sense, and added a line somewhere up there for the same reason.**


End file.
